warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Fireheart comments to his friend, Graystripe, that it is another day of sunshine. He notes that the fine weather allowed him to visit his sister, Princess, nearly every day. The two ThunderClan warriors head towards the sandy hollow, where their apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, are waiting. Graystripe tells Fireheart that they should hope that the fine weather would last through leaf-bare. Fireheart notes that Graystripe hates rain, as his long fur took longer to dry out, when Fireheart's short fur was quicker to dry out. :As they enter the training hollow, they see Cinderpaw pouncing on a pile of leaves. Fireheart and Graystripe watch, amused, and Graystripe comments that Cinderpaw would be warmed up for the assignment. Brackenpaw jumps up, and greets his mentor, then asks what the assignment was. Graystripe tells him that they are going on a hunting mission. Cinderpaw asks where they are going, and what they are going to catch. Fireheart replies that they are going to Sunningrocks, and that they'll catch whatever they can. Cinderpaw declares that she would like to catch a vole, as she's never tasted vole. Graystripe tells her that everything they catch would go to the elders, but tells her that if she asked nicely, the elders might share. Cinderpaw asks the two warriors where Sunningrocks is and Fireheart tells the group to follow him. Graystripe suddenly stops, and pounces on a leaf. When he realizes his apprentice is staring at him, he comments that they should never miss a chance to practice their hunting skills. :The group soon arrive at Sunningrocks, and Fireheart points the Sunningrocks out to the group. Cinderpaw races up the stone slope, and comments that it felt nice. The group rests at the top, and Fireheart notes that the quietness of the river means that the water must have been low. Graystripe joins them, and tells them to make the most of the sunny weather, as they had cold days ahead of them. Brackenpaw questions Fireheart, asking if the Sunningrocks is where the old ThunderClan deputy, Redtail, had died. Fireheart replies to the apprentice that it was true. Cinderpaw speaks up, asking if it was also where Tigerclaw had avenged Redtail's death by killing the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart. Fireheart remembers Ravenpaw's side of the story, that Redtail was responsible for the death of Oakheart, and that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail. Fireheart confirms Cinderpaw's words. :Fireheart suddenly hears a noise, and tells the group to be quiet, and questions them on what they could hear. Brackenpaw comments that he could hear scrabbling, and Graystripe notes that it might be a vole, and asks Fireheart where it is coming from. Cinderpaw jumps up, and scares the prey away. Fireheart tells Cinderpaw that it heard her. Graystripe tells the apprentices that it is better to sneak up on voles, as they are fast. Fireheart advises them to sit still and listen, and that when they hear a noise, they have to work out where it is and move towards it slowly. Fireheart warns that a mouse could hear the rustling of fur. The cats stay silent, and when they hear the scrabbling again, Fireheart pads forward. He pounces on a vole, the vole is alarmed, and Fireheart catches it. Cinderpaw is impressed, and comments that she would like to do that. Graystripe tells her that she will get plenty of chances, and that they should get back to the forest. Cinderpaw asks if they are going to catch anything else, and Fireheart replies that the vole probably alerted near-by prey with it's noise, and he notes that he should have caught it before it made a sound. :Graystripe comments that he isn't going to say anything. Fireheart picks up the vole, and leads the group away from Sunningrocks. Fireheart scents RiverClan markers. Brackenpaw pounces on a leaf, Graystripe comments that he would have no trouble with voles. Cinderpaw congratulates her brother, and nudges her brother's shoulder. Fireheart comments through the vole that the river was quiet, and Cinderpaw tells him that it is because the river is frozen, as she can see it through the trees. Fireheart drops the vole, and expresses his surprise. Cinderpaw asks if they can go look at the river and doesn't wait for an answer. Fireheart's excitement turns to panic, as he can't call out to her in fear of nearby RiverClan patrols. Fireheart, Graystripe, and Brackenpaw follow Cinderpaw. Fireheart suddenly remembers Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior who had died in a battle against ThunderClan. :Graystripe suddenly tells him that he can hear a water vole. Fireheart glances at the two apprentices, and is relieved that neither of them moved, but is shocked when his friend, Graystripe, crosses the ice at hunting speed. Fireheart tells Graystripe to come back, and realizes he is too late as Graystripe falls through the ice. They watch as Graystripe disappears under the water. Fireheart pads onto the ice, and is relieved that Graystripe's head appears farther along the river. Fireheart panics when Graystripe is carried farther down the river. Fireheart hears a yowl, and sees a silver tabby she-cat jump in after Graystripe. The she-cat grabs Graystripe, but both of them are pulled under. Fireheart runs towards them, and wonders where they went. :When the she-cat reaches the bank, Fireheart helps her with Graystripe, and he is relieved to see that his friend was alive. Fireheart calls Graystripe's name when he stirs, and Graystripe tells Fireheart that he was okay. Fireheart looks at the cat, noting the RiverClan scent on her, she returns his gaze coldly. When Graystripe says his thanks, she asks him why he was on her territory. Graystripe replies that he was drowning, the she-cat is amused, and asks him why he couldn't drown in his own territory. Graystripe asks her who would save him in his territory. Fireheart hears Cinderpaw, and he asks where Brackenpaw was, she replies that he was coming, and Brackenpaw soon joins them. :Fireheart turns to his friend, and tells him that they had to get out of there. Graystripe replies that he knows, then thanks the she-cat again. She acknowledges the thanks, but tells them to hurry, as if her father found out that she rescued a ThunderClan cat, she'd be in trouble. Graystripe asks teasingly why she saved him then, and she replies that it was instinct, and tells him to go away. Fireheart says his thanks, telling her he would have missed Graystripe if he drowned, he tells Graystripe that they should get back to camp, as he is freezing. Graystripe tells Fireheart that he was coming, then tells the she-cat that his name was Graystripe, and asks her for hers. She replies that her name is Silverstream, and returns back to RiverClan territory. :Fireheart and Graystripe lead the apprentices back into their territory, and Cinderpaw comments that Silverstream is a pretty she-cat. Graystripe gives her a playful cuff around the ear as she races ahead. Fireheart warns her to stay with them, as they were still in RiverClan territory. He gives his apprentice an angry look. Fireheart asks if Graystripe is okay, and Graystripe tells him that he is fine. Cinderpaw walks beside Fireheart, and says that she is sorry, but Fireheart reassures her that it wasn't her fault. He worries on how they were going to explain this to the clan, as they had no fresh-kill for the elders. Brackenpaw comments that the stream near the training hollow was not frozen. :Fireheart is puzzled, and Brackenpaw replies that the clan would think Graystripe fell in the stream, Cinderpaw adds that he could have been teaching them how to catch fish. Fireheart points out that no cat would believe Graystripe got his paws wet on purpose. Graystripe points out that he didn't want the clan to know he was rescued by a RiverClan cat, and that they couldn't let them know they were in RiverClan territory again. Fireheart agrees, and tells them to run the rest of the way, as it would help Graystripe warm up. When they run through the entrance, Tigerclaw is waiting for them, he notices that the group doesn't have fresh-kill, and points out that they were supposed to be teaching the apprentices how to hunt. Tigerclaw then points out that Graystripe looked half drowned, and that he must have fallen into a river to get that wet. He then draws himself up, and says not to tell him that they were in RiverClan territory again. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor *Brackenpaw *Tigerclaw *Silverstream }} Mentioned *Ravenpaw *Redtail *Whiteclaw }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 11nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 11es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 11 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc